It is fundamentally known from EP 0 767 345 A2 to use a hydrogen generator to generate a hydrogen-containing gas from a fuel-oxidizer mixture and to admix this hydrogen-containing gas with a fuel-oxidizer mixture. The hydrogen increases the reactivity of the fuel-oxidizer mixture, enabling the combustion in a catalytic burner stage to be improved. The hydrogen generator used fractionates the associated fuel and thereby generates the hydrogen, preferably with the aid of a catalyst.
EP 0 849 451 A2 has disclosed a method for stabilizing combustion, in which a standard premix burner is supplied with a fuel-oxidizer mixture and the ignited mixture is introduced into a combustion chamber of a combustor for complete combustion. In parallel with this, another fuel-oxidizer mixture is fed to a catalyst, which generates a hydrogen-containing flue gas. This hydrogen-containing flue gas is then injected directly into the combustion chamber, specifically into zones which are particularly suitable for flame stabilizing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,040 B1 shows a method in which a hydrogen-containing flue gas can be generated from a rich fuel-oxidizer mixture by means of a catalyst. This hydrogen-containing flue gas is diluted with preheated oxidizer to such an extent that a lean fuel-oxidizer mixture is formed, which is completely burnt in a subsequent burner stage.
EP 0 710 797 B1 shows a premix burner with a lance arranged in its head. This lance includes a catalyst at its exit end.